Yucaipia Fantasy I
Yucaipia Fantasy is the first Saga of The Fallen Angel Series. First Released back in 2007, the story follows the exploits of David Yett and his friends as they discover a metorite that is the key to releasing The God of Destruction. This saga ran a total of 6 episodes with a Battle System based on the old school look of Final Fantasy 2-3. The story dosn't make much sense and even the creator himself says it terrible but still acknowledges it several times throughout the other YFs with minor hints or character's mentioned. : : Plot : The Saga opens up with David having a nightmare, as he wonders what it : could mean, his friends Dan and Mike arrive to finish his traning as well as explain how the battle system works. Dan informs David that he will have to do battle with Justin, as well as Jeremy. David leads the group to Flag Hill to complete his task. : Dan and Mike join David's party as they do battle with Justin on top of Flag Hill. As the two teach David, Justin gets bored and retreats but not before giving the Finger. As Dan is explaining about limit break Jeremy confronts them and challenges them to do battle. However with Dan and Mike's help, David leaves the Victor and take his party Home. David parts ways with his party but not before Dan invites him to go esper hunting the next day. : : : The following Day, David arrives at Dan's house to help catch the esper thats : living in the ditch nearby. Dan and Jeremy join David as he travels to said ditch and confronts The esper Bufu. Bufu proves a challenge, however with Dan and Jeremy's help David defeats him and aquires Bufu as a summon. David then with Dan's recommendation tests Bufu on Jeremy and wins a instant Victory. However Bufu would never be summoned again in this Saga. : : As David's party heads home, a Metorite crashes at the nearby Church. With everyones approval, David heads to the crash site to find Mike there investigating ahead them. Mike informs it would be best to rest for the day and begin the search for the rock the next day. : After getting a full nights rest, David awakes to find Dan missing and only Jeremy remaining. David ignores his missing party member and sets off towards the crash site with Jeremy. However a other party of 3 called the Nexus Brothers are wating for them. A fight breaks out with David getting Party Boyed and the Nexus Bros killing themselves. David finds the Tensura Stone, as Dan finally catches up to them and talks them into taking his airship to meet a Guy Named Sage. : David has what one would call a chat with Sage, who has to be high during this whole conversation. Sage tries to explain what the stone does, even going as far as lying about the last one to have the stone got his/her face on a book. David finding Sage more and more less humorous choose's to leave with the stone. However after he leaves Sage ponders to himself and laughs alone in the dark. : : Due to Jeremy's bad driving skills/ David's party ends up in the enchanted Aol Forrest. As he makes his way out David encounter's Mike who has been waiting for him. With Mike now back David continues to head home however Sage shows up demanding the Stone or David and co will die. David Refuses, Till a gun is pointed at his head from his former friend Dan. Apprently Dan has been allied with Sage for sometime. Even if this was never shown or mentioned to the audience. : Sage with his ally Dan, defeat David and take the stone. Sage orders Dan to finish David off for good, however Justin shows up out of nowhere and fights Dan to the death. With his last breath he hit's Dan with Last Stand forcing Dan to retreat. David and Mike begin to mourn the Death of thier friend when Mike takes Justin's gun with David chasing after him wanting it as well. Sometime has past, by the fact that David has a awesome stach, which after shaving he walks outside to meet a total stranger. This said stranger informs David he has a army ready to fight Sages at Dawn and with David's help they can stop Sage from summoning somthing horrible. The next day comes and after several huge battles including one with Hitler. David and co make it to the base of Flag Hill. At the base Sage is encountered, during the fight that comes after the encounter David and co are unable to faze Sage no matter what kind of attack is used. Mike feeling like its the only hope uses his forbidden Emo Powers and sacrifice's his health and power to increase his party's dramatically. This is still not enough for Mike friends against Sage's Might Unholy Avenger. With no other option David use's Exploding Phoenix and wins the fight. After kicking Sage's dead body David continues to head to Flag Hills summit. David's party finally reaches the summit and confront Dan. There Dan tell them he did all this because of apprently unequal treament for people. or Mexicans one of the two. Dan fights his old friends even to the point where Dan pulls out a sword from his throat. This proves futile and Dan loses the fight. Jeremy also vanish into thin air and is never answered to where he went and why. Dan with his last breath kills himself. The blood hits the stone causing it to release a Goddess. After killing a few random people in the city she fights David and Mike. David throws everything he has at her, and even with Mike taking many hit to the nuts to protect David; it still proves futile. With no hope in sight, David blow's himself up with the Goddess ending this part of the story. Reception Yucaipia Fantasy has recieved many negative reviews over the years. Mostly due to incoherent story, bad acting, effects, and not as good as other video of RPG Nature. It still did get a cult following of some sort and thou bad it did generate a whole series that tried to fix this one's lackluster story. Dan has mentioned he if a chance ever occured he would remake this one. Trivia *Several time's in this series, during the running scenes. A hat is seen on the characters, jumping between there heads. This was called the glitch hat. *Several times the tripod can be seen or someone says something in the background *During episode 3 Jeremy's character did fall on accident *In Episode 5 a character called "The Director", the actor would later on become Pro.Rape : Category:Sagas